The present invention relates to an anchor such as anchor pin or an anchor bolt for use in mounting and securing various types of fixtures such as metal fittings onto structures such as concrete, bricks or blocks, etc., particular, the present invention relates to a self-drilling anchor which is capable of drilling starting holes by itself.